Some technicals
Feel free to add pictures here and use them in your works of fiction. This article is just for a gallery of real technicals. Description A "technical" is a type of improvised armed vehicle (usually a pickup, but at times even a full-size truck), used by real world factions. More at wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Technical_(vehicle) Gallery Pick-ups Technical with a heavy MG 1.png|With a heavy MG. In use at the Jaguar JMS article. Technical with a heavy MG 2.png|With a heavy MG. Technical with a heavy MG 3.png|With a heavy MG. Technical with a large AA MG.png|With a large AA MG (ZU-23-2). Technical with a large AA MG with an armor panel.png|Another one with a ZU-23-2. In use at the Allah's Wrath article. Technical with a recoilless cannon 1.png|With a recoilless cannon. Technical with a recoilless cannon 2.png|With a recoilless cannon. Technical with a rocket pod.png|Rocket pod from a soviet/russian helicopter. Rocket-artillery technical (firing).png|In use at the Jaguar RMS article. Technical with dual rocket pods and a heavy MG.png|With dual rocket pods and a heavy MG. Technical with Grad launcher.png|Technical with Grad launcher. Technical with BMP-1 turret.png|Technical with BMP-1 turret. Fudji.jpg|In use at the Sakura Fuji MV and Phoenix CFC 9 articles. FudjiA.jpg|In use at the Sakura Fuji MV article. FudjiC.jpg|In use at the Sakura Fuji MV article. Stria Harpoon Technical RQV.jpeg|Private car in the US. Featured in Stria Harpoon Technical. IS Truck.jpg|An IS one using a Ford Super Duty as the base vehicle. Technical with 8-barreled heavy AA MG.png|A truck-mounted ZPU-4 in Syria. The camera somehow glitched to reveal 8 barrels. Others Stria Oreo (Zil-131 technical).jpg|Soviet army truck (Zil-131) with a large AA MG (ZU-23-2). In use at the Stria Oreo article. Alnsur APC.jpg|Armored heavy technical. Probably based on a truck. In use at the Alnsur APC article. KRSL liberator.jpg|Armored technical with an MG turret. In use at the The Liberator article. Alah turret.jpg|A soviet army car. This might be from a movie. In use at the Khafta Alah article. Stria Sandblast MPUa.jpg|In use at the Stria Sandblast article. Autostraad DX90 Technical.jpg|Volkswagen Touareg Technical. Nashorn Improvised FV.jpg|Quarry truck with improvised armour. In use at the Stria Mining Truck article. Heavy Armor.jpg|This improvised APC is owned by some drug cartel in any nation south of the US. Drug cartel APC (corner view).png Drug cartel heavy APC.png|Drug cartel heavy APC. In use at the Alnsur Armoured article. M939 gun truck at Iraq.png|This type of technicals are called "gun trucks". This one is based on a M939 truck and it was used by the U.S. Army at Iraq. Gun truck with M113 hull.png|Gun truck with M113 APC hull. This might be from a movie. In use at the CS Thumper article. MV 101.png|Fully armored technical (a proper late 1930s style reconnaissance car). In use at MV 101. CS Big Smoker.jpg|A WW2 sidecar. In use at the CS Big Smoker page. Gun truck2.jpg|A few U.S. Army gun trucks in the Middle East. GAZ-66 with some small caliber AA gun.jpg|GAZ-66 with some AA gun. IS vehicles captured by Iraq The iraqi armed forces published some pictures of some captured IS vehicles in july 2017. The technicals in the above galleries are mostly from Syria. Notice how the IS technicals are all armored, but carry less weapons. Obviously the Iraqi army would have taken the weapons, but there's clearly less places to mount weapons, in comparison to the Syrian ones. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 1.png|Mostly modern SUVs. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 2.png|Agricultural tractors. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 3.png|Agricultural tractor. Note the MG turret. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 4.png|The truck cabin must have been hit with some explosive weapon. Picture in use at the Alnsur SUV page. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 5.png|There seems to be some kind of an artillery gun in that truck container. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 6.png|Agricultural tractor. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 7.png|Agricultural tractor. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 8.png|Picture in use at the Alnsur SUV page. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 9.png|Those roof frames are probably meant to hold something. Also note the MG position in the back, between the vertical panels. IS vehicles, captured by Iraq 10.png|Note the empty frame in the middle. What did it hold? A car GPS is not that large. A tablet computer maybe? Improvised combat vehicles from the east-Ukraine war Ukrainian AA technical.png|AA-technical. 23mm heavy AA MG (ZU-23-2) and absolutely no armor. Ukrainian improvised APC.png|Improvised APC. BRDM trailer.png|BRDM converted to a trailer. Kamaz gun truck.png|Kamaz gun truck. External links to other galleries *The military of Yemen has a lot of technicals. Some of them look pretty well made. The thing is that if they're mass-produced by an official military of a UN-recognized nation, then they're not "technicals" anymore. *Very similar concept: Gun truck. Category:Content Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Pickups and utes Category:Artillery Category:Community galleries Category:Armed Vehicles